onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Sara Evans
|Last Appearance= |Name=Sara Kay Evans |Nicknames=Baby, Babe, Angel |Occupation=Unknown |Status=Deceased |Family Members=Clayton Evans - Husband Logan Evans - Son Sam - Father Lil - Mother |Appearances=S1, S2, S3, S4, S5, S6, S7, S8 }}Sara Kay Evans is the wife of Clayton Evans and mother of Logan Evans who passed away after years of being happily married. Her death left Clayton damaged as he started to state that he didn't believe in love, not wanting to replace Sara. __TOC__ Character History and Sara moments before her untimely death. ]] Sara first met her future husband Clayton Evans during her time at college when, trying to experience all of college life, they both followed their classmates into a jump from a bridge. Both increasingly scared, they decided to jump together and after they hit the water, they shared a kiss. Their whirlwind romance developed from there and thee eventually moved in together. When Clay started having doubts about him getting a job as an agent, Sara asked Clay to marry her and he said yes and they get married. After Sara fell pregnant and gave birth to their son Logan. Sometime after he got the job, Clay told her his plans to sign an athlete who he thought was a bad person, but she says not to settle for a bad guy with talent and told him to aim for a great athlete with good character. Her words would eventually lead Clay to find Nathan Scott as a client, although Sara wouldn't be around to see this due to her abrupt death soon later. While at home with Clay one day listening to her favorite song, Sara went to get a glass of grape-flavored Kool-Aid but collapsed and died suddenly from an aneurysm. Her death severely affected Clay who took his wedding ring from his finger, placed it on hers, and promised never to love again. Clayton stayed true to his promise to Sara for some time until he met Quinn James and developed an attraction to her, making him worry that he would lose what he and Sara had if he let Quinn in. Season 7 Sara appears to Clay due to him struggling to move on from her death. She helps him to deal with his issues with Nathan and the Scotts as well as renew Nathan's contract. But mainly she helps him move on romantically. She talks to him about all the long night stands he has and encourages him to date Quinn James. After spending the day sharing memories of their live together, when Quinn comes over Sara tells Clay to tell Quinn about her but fearing Sara will stop coming to him and after first ignoring Quinn he eventually tells her. Although he doesn't stop seeing Sara and instead of going out with his friends he spends another day with Sara, but starts to imagine her in skimpy bikinis until she refuse and they spend the day discussing Clay's life. And it's only after Clay is able to move on that he finally stops seeing Sara frequently although he still sometimes infrequently sees her. Season 8 While Clay was in a coma following being shot by Sara look-a-like Katie Ryan he questioned what it would be like in heaven for him considering he would want to be with both Sara and current partner Quinn James. Season 9 Clay renembered that he and Sara had a son. He visited Sara's grave to speack about Logan. He told her that he will take care of Logan. He asked her to help Haley for Nathan's back alive. Later Clay visited Sara's parents who raised Logan. He asked them to take Logan, saying that Logan is all that he rest of Sara. Relationships *''Relationships'': Sara Evans/Family Family Sara was the beloved daughter of Sam and Lil. In college she met Clay Evans with whom she fell in love. Later they moved together and Sara proposed to him. He accepted and they married shortly after. To complete their hapiness Sara fell pregnant and gave birth to a son named Logan. She and Clay loved very much each other and loved very much their baby son but Sara died. Romantic Life Sara first met her future husband Clayton Evans during her time at college when, trying to experience all of college life, they both followed their classmates into a jump from a bridge. Both increasingly scared, they decided to jump together and after they hit the water, they shared a kiss. Their whirlwind romance developed from there and thee eventually moved in together and married. And throughout their relationship Sara was always very supportive of Clay's career and made sure he only signed clients who were good people. The two had a happy marriage (complete by their baby's birth) that ended shortly with Sara's early death which left Clay in an emotional tailspin which almost lost him his good and ended his love life. Trivia * Despite proposing to Clay, Sara wears both an engagement and wedding band. She also wears Clay's ring as he put it on her during her funeral while promising never to love again. *Sara died at 25. *Sara Evans and Katie Ryan are both played by the same actress Amanda Schull. *She kepts a Diary about her and her family's life. Evans, Sara Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Mothers Category:The Evans Family